


The Musing of a Diary Horcrux

by teecup_angel



Series: Consequences of A Binding Ritual [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kinda, Chambers of Secret Canon Divergence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Tom Riddle has too many characters/relationship tags, apathetic!Harry, insane!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266?view_full_work=true"> Consequences of a Binding Ritual.</a></p><p>The Horcrux in Tom Riddle's diary muses about the enigma known as Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musing of a Diary Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as CaBR and is simply a short side-story that I wrote because I wanted to write about diary!Tom and CaRB!Harry. 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _This is Tom writing in the diary._  
>   
> 
> _This is Harry or Ginny writing in the diary._
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 CaBR!Harry is barmy, either dark or dark grey, apathetic and is also only pretending to be a Light wizard (for more information, please read the main story: [ Consequences of a Binding Ritual.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266?view_full_work=true))  
> 3 Tom is a possessive bastard  
> 4 References to Shakespeare and Agatha Christie  
> 5 Pre-slash...ish?

Harry Potter was an enigma and it frustrated and interested Tom Riddle so much that he had developed an obsession with the boy in question.

  
It did not help that life as a diary (a Horcrux) was boring and restricted.

  
Ginevra ( _call me Ginny, Tom)_ had wrote paragraphs over paragraphs about Harry Potter. From the first day she had written to him ( _Dea_ _r Diary_ ) and even till the last day she had him ( _Tom! Harry looked at me today!_ ). They were filled with her childish dreams and subjective observations.

  
For little Ginny, Harry Potter was the perfect prince in a white horse ( _wicked broom_ ). He was kind, nice, sweet and perfect.

  
He was everything little Ginny had imagined.

  
He was cute. ( _Sometimes I think he's cuter than me._ )

  
  


He was sweet. ( _He gave Ron his last Chocolate Frog today. Isn't he so sweet, Tom?_ )

  
He was nice. Oh, he was so nice according to Ginny.

  
There was never a day where sweet Ginny did not write how nice Harry was... to her, to her brothers, to his fellow housemates... to that small blind bunny he apparently found one day.

  
_Hm? A blind bunny? Oh. That. I didn't find it._

_  
**You didn't?** _

_  
I transfigured it from one of the apples I took from breakfast._

_  
**You transfigured a bunny from an apple?! While you're just a second year?!** _

_  
I wanted to try if I could. I was bored transfiguring quills to pencils and all that rubbish. It was a failure though._

_  
**Because it was blind?** _

_  
Well, I wouldn't say it was blind really. It seemed to be able to stare at me, I think. Its red eyes were actually the same texture as an apple. And... it blew up an hour after._

_  
**It blew... up?** _

_  
Yup. Did you know bunny guts look a lot like cat guts? Anyway, I panicked 'cause I got drenched in blood and stuff. I wasn't sure if 'Scourgify' could clean blood and guts and brain matter. Can it?_

_  
**You didn't try?** _

_  
Didn't have to. After a few seconds, all the messy stuff turned to apple mush. Hermione did scold me for exploding an apple when she saw the... scene of the crime._

_  
**I see.** _

_  
So can Scourgify clean brain matter and guts?_

  
That was just one of the many conversations he had with the enigma known as Harry Potter.

  
He was a ball of inconsistency.

  
One moment he was acting like an impulsive kind-heart idiot Gryffindor.

  
The next thing Tom knew, he was talking to an apathetic curious boy with a silver tongue and a very unique imagination.

  
They once spent an entire night discussing on the possibility of doing an area-wide transfiguration spell that segued to novels during the middle of it.

  
_But come on. Is there such a thing as a limit to magic?_

_  
**Harry, you can't try to go for a philosophical reasoning for something as stupid as this.** _

_  
It's not stupid!_

_  
**You want to transfigure every single candle in the Great Hall to spiders. With one spell. Normally, I would approve of trying such a thing. It does sound like a fascinating experiment. I have never heard of an area-wide transfiguration spell before. What I cannot, and I cannot stress this enough, approve in this endeavor of yours is the fact that you simply want to transfigure all the candles so they would all fall down and, here I quote your previous writings, 'make the students panic and scream bloody murder'.** _

_  
You are so dull._

_  
**Harry, I am your voice of reason. Without me, they'll probably throw you to Azkaban because you decided to Imperius the entire school to reenact the entire play of Macbeth.** _

_  
I'm actually more fond of The Tempest to be honest._

_  
**Harry...** _

_  
Yes, Tom?_

_  
**Promise me that you will not attempt to summon a raging tempest to cut off Hogwarts to the rest of the world.** _

_  
How did you know I was thinking about that?_

_  
**Because I know you, my dear Harry.** _

_  
Fine. I promise not to reenact the Tempest if Hogwarts ever gets isolated from the rest of the world._

_  
**Wait.** _

_  
What now?_

_  
**You specified The Tempest and you did not promise what I wanted you to promise. What are you planning to reenact if Hogwarts gets isolated by a storm?** _

_  
Oh, come on. Now you're just being paranoid!_

_  
**Harry...** _

_  
Tom..._

_  
**What are you planning to reenact if Hogwarts ever gets isolated by a storm?** _

_  
And Then There Was None by Agatha Christie..._

_  
**I never read that one before.** _

_  
Really? It's one of her most famous novels._

_  
**Is that so? My favorite had been 'Ten Little Niggers'.** _

_  
Oh. I forgot you're old._

_  
**Excuse me?** _

_  
They're the same novel. They change the title during the 80s because 'nigger' is considered to be an offensive word now._

_  
**Oh. Is that so... Wait.** _

_  
Hm?_

_  
**YOU CANNOT REENACT THE MURDERS OF THAT BOOK, YOU FOOLISH GRYFFINDOR!!!** _

  
Tom always felt like he was going to have a headache whenever Harry shares his imaginations.

  
It did not help Tom found them amusing most of the time as well.

  
  


_Have you ever wondered if fairy tales are actually real muggle accounts based on their experiences with wizards and witches?_

  
  


_**That does seem plausible when we think about it. The curse placed on Sleeping Beauty could easily be a compulsion charm. The spindle could easily be drenched in a sleeping potion. Not to mention, the whole kingdom falling asleep could either be an area-wide sleeping hex or an airborne sleeping potion.** _

  
  


_And true love's first kiss?_

  
  


_**Utter rubbish. The original lore had already been lost. Some say she woke up while the prince was raping her or when one of her babies had sucked the poisoned needle out of her finger.** _

  
  


_Oh, Tom, you say the most romantic things._

  
  


_**Only to you, my dear Harry.** _

  
Had Harry been Tom's schoolmate (and housemate because someone like Harry should be in Slytherin. He was too sadistic to be in the den of lions) during his time in Hogwarts, Tom would have made Harry part of his Knights and kept the boy close to him. Perhaps he would have created a specific title for Harry alone. That was how special Harry had become to Tom. Their conversations would have kept Tom entertained and his unique way of thinking could have inspired Tom to experiment more with his magic.

  
  


He could just see Orion and Lestrange getting roped into helping Harry with his unique... experiments.

  
  


Abraxas would probably be the one to keep them in line... or help them get away with it.

  
But Tom knew he was evading what he really wanted.

  
He wanted Harry.

  
He wanted to have the boy who supposedly defeated his future self.

  
Harry had so much potential.

  
_**Are you telling me that your magic caused everything in the Gryffindor common area to float?** _

_  
Yes! Now help me get them down! This is all your fault, you prat!_

_  
**I highly doubt that. I'm a memory inside this diary. I don't have enough magic to make things float.** _

_  
You know that's not what I mean, you arse! You're the one who told me to try and release all my magic!_

_  
**My, my. Harry, your vocabulary is getting worse. You might want to do something about that.** _

_  
God damn it, Tom! Help me now!_

_  
**That's not the correct way to beg, Harry.** _

_  
If you don't help me right now, I swear I will throw this diary to the bloody fireplace!_

_  
TOM!!!_

_  
**What now?** _

_  
I think my magic just created a really big fire in the fireplace after I wrote that threat! I swear it just roared like a lion and the fire looked like they were the head of a lion for a second! I am not making this up!_

  
His magic created fiendfyre because he wanted to throw Tom to the fire.

  
He was a bit angry over the fact that Harry wanted to destroy him but he understood that the boy did not mean it. He was simply panicking and wasn't thinking straight.

  
Harry might not say it out loud but they both knew the young Gryffindor had become fond of Tom.

  
And Tom was mature enough to admit that he has grown fond of Harry as well.

  
  


_**Have you ever thought about the future, Harry?** _

  
  


_Not really. I rarely even think about tomorrow._

  
  


_**You've never wondered what you would be doing five years from now? Or after you graduate from Hogwarts?** _

  
  


_No._

  
  


_**Why?** _

  
  


_'Cause thinking about such things would mean I would be having hope that such a future will come. I can't do that._

  
  


_**Why?** _

  
  


_Because hope is the cruelest torture of all, Tom._

  
  


_**Harry** _

  
  


_I do think about what we can talk about the next day. I think about what I want to ask you. What sort of foolishness would get you riled up and getting a migraine._

  
  


_**Careful, dear, you're starting to sound like I'm the only thing you enjoy in life.** _

  
  


_Would it be creepy if I said you're not exactly wrong about that?_

  
He wanted Harry for himself. He wanted Harry for his magic potential. He wanted Harry for his unique imagination. He wanted Harry because he simply did.

  
He wanted Harry and he will have Harry, whether the boy agreed or not.

  
Harry was meant to be his.

  
  


_**We could theoretically stay together.** _

  
  


_What brought this on?_

  
  


_**Your future. Remember? We talked about it?** _

  
  


_Oh. That. What about it?_

  
  


_**If I am the only thing you enjoy in life, how about just spending your future with me instead?** _

  
  


_Like be a weird barmy old hermit who writes in his diary every day?_

  
  


_**No. Not me as in this diary but the real me. The me who can see you, touch you, hold you. We could be together for all eternity.** _

  
  


_Okay. I'm just going to skip all the human responses of how creepy and stalker-ish you sound right now and tell you that we can't really be together. You're a memory from a diary of a sixteen years old Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle who is most probably be around his seventies now. Even if wizards and witches grow old in a much slower pace than muggles, our age difference is still too big. Not to mention, you're saying all this creepily sweet things because you know me and I know you. He doesn't know me and I don't know the seventies plus old Tom Riddle._

  
  


_**He is still me. If I can get to him, we can share our memories and** _

  
  


_No, Tom._

  
  


_**But Harry** _

  
  


_No. This conversation is too creepy. Let it go._

  
  


_**You're only afraid of how attached I have become to you. I know you think such a future will not be too bad and** _

  
  


_No, Tom. We've talked about this. I do not want to think about the future especially if it's a future with you._

  
  


_**Why?** _

  
  


_Murphy's law._

  
  


Tom knew what Harry meant by then. There was still too much about Harry that Tom did not understand.

  
  


How can someone so young be so jaded?

  
  


But regardless of what Harry might think, there was no doubt that Tom was the only person who could understand him.

  
No one could ever understand the full potential of Harry's magic but Tom.

  
No one could ever understand the eccentricities of Harry's imagination but Tom.

  
No one could ever understand Harry but Tom.

  
Ginerva Weasley can't.

  
Those two Gryffindor idiots Harry always surround himself with can't.

  
Dumbledore can't.

  
The only person who can fully understand and accept Harry is Tom.

  
And Tom knew Harry was the only person who will ever fully understand and accept Tom Riddle.

  
Harry didn't mind when Tom started writing about his view of the Wizarding World. He didn't mind when Tom started talking about the Dark Arts. Harry actually asked for more information and how to do them when Tom would talk about a spell that caught his interest.

  
Harry belonged to him.

  
That was the truth.

  
Harry was his to nurture. His to protect. His to possess.

  
He wouldn't let anyone have him.

  
Especially Dumbledore...

  
He knew his future self will understand once he shared his memories.

  
Harry was more useful alive.

  
Tom knew his future self will understand his obsession, this burning desire to have all of Harry for himself.

  
His magic...

  
His mind...

  
His body...

  
His heart...

  
It wasn't love. Tom Riddle has no need for love.

  
He wanted Harry because Harry would make him stronger and, in exchange, he will protect and nurture Harry.

  
He wanted Harry's heart because the heart is the one that dictates someone's loyalty.

  
If Harry wanted Tom to love him then Tom will pretend.

  
He will give Harry anything he wanted if it meant the boy would stay by his side.

  
If not...

  
If Harry still chooses to remain with Dumbledore, with those selfish Light wizards and witches then...

  
Tom will kill him himself.

  
Harry belonged to him.

  
If Harry couldn't accept that...

  
Then Tom would rather kill him than let anyone else have him.

  
  


_Have you ever been in love, Tom?_

 

_**No. I can't say I have. Why do you ask?** _

 

_It's Valentines day tomorrow and everyone is talking about love and all that rubbish._

 

_**I would assume your fellow Gryffindors simply mistakes infatuations with love. You are far too young to fall in love.** _

 

_I agree with you on that one. I do wonder what it would be like to love._

 

_**Oh?** _

 

_I wanted to ask you what it felt like if you had answered that you have been in love._

 

_**I'm sorry, Harry, but I have never felt so strongly for anyone at all.** _

 

_**Wait.** _

 

_**There is one person I have felt very strongly for.** _

 

_Oh?_

 

_**You.** _

 

_Haha. Very funny, Tom._

 

_**I am not jesting. My time spent with you might still be quite small in comparison to my time spent with my friends but you are already one of my closest persons** _

 

_I think you're just getting too wrapped around the fact that I'm one of the few people you have had contact with for a very long time._

 

_**True. It might be a factor as well but my feelings for you are quite too strong compared to my feelings for the first person to write to me for a very long time. I wish to be able to see your face as I talk to you, to be able to touch you, to hold you** _

 

_Again, going to creepy stalker territory, Tom._

 

_**I want you, Harry Potter.** _

 

_You don't even know me, Tom Riddle._

 

_**I know you enough to know I want you by my side, to share my future with you.** _

 

_Sounding like a proposal, Tom._

 

_**And if it was? Would you say yes?** _

 

_If I say no?_

 

_**I always get what I want, Harry. Always.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeeaaahhh... this happened because... weeeellll... stuff?
> 
> I don't know. I just wanted to write about CaRB!Harry and diaryHorcrux!Tom.
> 
> Honestly, I just wanted Tom reacting to CaRB!Harry's imaginations.
> 
> I guess you guys can say this is a prequel to CaRB.
> 
> Possessive!Tom is fun to write XD


End file.
